


Segreti e dolorosi ricordi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remember, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una flashfic in cui Steve ammette un terribile ricordo doloroso a Tony.





	Segreti e dolorosi ricordi

Segreti e dolorosi ricordi

Il sole entrava dalla finestra, illuminando la cucina della basa degli Avengers.

Tony era intento a pulire il lavandino.

“Sono solo le tre di mattina. Si può sapere cosa ci fai già sveglio?” domandò.

Steve sorseggiò un bicchiere di latte.

< Quanto vorrei che fosse liquore > pensò.

“Ho solo ricordato delle cose…” esalò.

“Sembravano incubi. Non che i miei siano diversi, ma tu li conosci tutti. Sai che sogno di buchi dimensionali, simpatici chitauri e morti dovute alle nostre stupide Civil War o al fatto che per colpa di mio padre non mi sentirò mai abbastanza. 

Sarebbe carino se mi dicessi cos’è che impedisce il riposo al mio uomo” disse Tony, parlando velocemente. Guardò l’altro arrivargli alle spalle e si voltò, appoggiandosi con la schiena al lavandino.

“Hai idea cos’è il bukkake? Un gruppo di uomini che ti spruzza il loro sperma addosso, nemmeno fossero esseri divini e certe volte ti obbliga anche a berlo. Non era così insolito nell’esercito, soprattutto per le nuove reclute come me” disse Rogers con voce rauca.

“Una forma perversa di nonnismo. Cap, avresti dovuto castrarli” sussurrò Tony con voce rauca.

“Non potevo perdere il mio posto” esalò Steve.

“Sopportare queste cose non è né eroico, né patriottico. Tu combatti per la libertà, non avresti dovuto accettarlo!” gridò Stark.

“No, non avrei dovuto raccontartelo. Ormai è passato” bisbigliò Rogers.

“Ringrazia che siano già morti o gli avrei fatto capire che non avrebbero dovuto farlo a modo mio” ringhiò Tony.

Steve si mise in ginocchio e arcuò la schiena, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto.

Tony sgranò gli occhi e gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli.

“Tranquillo… S-Steve… me ne occuperò io di te, adesso.

Ho almeno un centinaio di armature a guardarti quelle grandi spalle muscolose” sussurrò.

< E più fragili di quanto potessi immaginare > rifletté.


End file.
